A Romance Renewed
by MysteryGirl105
Summary: They met on X-Factor and she thought their love wasn't real until he came back for her.


"Oh whatever," Lena laughed as she playfully pushed her best friend to the side. The two had met at this same cafè they were currently working at.

Charnè stood behind the counter of the cofè with a newspaper in her hand. She had read that One Direction was in town and she had teased Lena about her crush on Niall.

Charnè couldn't understand why Lena wouldn't go to their signing, she was sure there was something in the bush and she was sure to find it.

As if luck was on her side, the door went open and girls started screaming. Wanting to see what the commotion was, Charnè and Lena's eyes fell on the door.

There they were. Lena sucked in her breath. The very boys she met two years ago were currently here.

"Hey, a chocolate milkshake," the blonde looked back. "Make that two, a vanilla shake and two banana shakes please."

"Niall?" Lena smiled. She remembered the first time they met. It was two years ago on the X-Factor. She made it to round two but didn't make it further.

_While she was packing her bag she heard laughter and went to see. Unfortunately for her, this same blond dude was on a skateboard and had driven straight into her._

_"Sorry," he said as he helped her up. Lena smiled. She was so sure they connected at that very moment. It was that very moment that they exchanged contacts._

Lena admitted to herself that, ever since he became big with One Direction, he had changed his number and totally forgotten about her. And now she found herself looking at that same Irish boy.

"Sure." Lena said smiling. She turned but someone grabbed her arm. She turned and caught that same boy holding her arm.

"I know you," he said softly.

"Of course love, it's Lena," Louis chuckled at the memory of how they met.

"Lena Bui?" Niall asked. Lena could collaps at his accent.

"Hey Niall." Lena smiled. Charnè saw this and got his orders.

"You wanna'. . .uh. . ." Niall looked down.

"I think what Nialler is trying to say is: Would you wanna' go to Nando's with him?" Louis asked, putting an arm around Niall's shoulders.

"Go," Charnè whispered, handing Louis their orders. "I'll cover for you."

Nodding and smiling, Lena took off her apron. She glanced at the door where the fans had clogged the door.

"C'mon." Lena grabbed his hand and they made it to the back door, hand in hand.

They walked and talked as they made their way to Nando's. As they neared the restaurant, Niall stopped. Lena faced him, confused. Niall pulled her hand towards the nearest ice-cream stand.

"I don't understand." Lena asked as Niall bought them ice-cream.

"Remember in the kitchen, on X-Factor, you were speaking to one of the chefs and you said that strawberry choc-chiped ice-cream was your favourite." Niall handed Lena her ice-cream.

"You were there?" Lena took the ice-cream. "Thanks,"

"Sure." Niall began walking. "We were doing a video diary and I stopped to get some chips and I over heard."

They were now on a peer. There was a slight breeze but they could handle. Once again they chattered and hours went by.

"Niall, what are you doing here?" Lena asked.

Somewhere on the peer a man was busy playing guitar and Niall grabbed her hand and began running.

"Whenever I close my eyes I picture you there," Niall began singing. "I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere." Niall spun her around.

"I'm watching you from the stage yeah, you're smile is on every face now," Lena sang when Niall paused.

"But everytime you wake up, you're hearing me say." Niall twirlled her again.

"Goodbye!" Lena smiled. All eyes were on the two now, fans death glaring.

"Baby, you don't have to worry, I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you." Niall pulled her in. And in a low, husky voice he sang: "Lately, I've been going crazy."

Lena blushed at the intensity of their closeness.

"Does that answer your question?" Niall whispered in her ear.

"I've never been so into somebody before," Lena pushed heself away from him as she sang. To her, this was unreal but if it meant Nialler was hers to keep, she'd sing.

"And very time we both touch I only want more," Lena pushed herself in his arms. "Yes, it does." Lena whispered. Before Lena could say more, Niall kissed her.

"Be mine, princess?" He asked. The people around them cheered.

"Why not?" Lena smiled. This time it was her who kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: I've been asked to do this and I hope that you're happy with it Lenabui98. If not, I'll be happy to rewrite it for you.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**MysteryGirl105**


End file.
